


Q & A

by LoveThemWinchesters



Series: Foreplay [13]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - J2, College/Students, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Implied Bottom!Jensen, Implied Top!Jared, M/M, POV Jensen Ackles, Schmoop, Stripper!Jensen, Strippers & Strip Clubs, worried!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been together for a month. Jared hasn’t spoken a word about Jensen’s job… until now. (Jensen POV)(This part occurs one month afterForeplay: Beginnings.)**You should be able to read this as a standalone, but I do recommend at least reading 'Beginnings' first. (Jared is 20. Jensen is 24.)





	Q & A

**Author's Note:**

> The muse wouldn't shut up and go away... so this happened. Enjoy!

 

Jensen felt eyes on him.

He glanced up at Jared who was sitting across the kitchen table from him, head down and long bangs hiding his face. He appeared to be lost in his studies; like Jensen, he had a pile of dog-eared notebooks and second-hand textbooks scattered in front of him. Jensen watched him for a moment before looking back down at his own notes.

A few minutes passed.

Jensen felt the sensation again. Without moving his head this time, he glanced up over the wire rims of his glasses. Jared was gnawing on the end of his pencil and frowning at his books; the fingers of his left hand were softly drumming against the worn surface of the table.

The room around them was mostly silent, with only the steady, low hum of the refrigerator’s condenser kicking on every so often to break up the quietude. With Chris gone for three weeks—he and Steve had left last weekend to do a short tour circuit between Austin and LA—Jensen and Jared were taking advantage of the quiet apartment. The semester’s finals were coming up in just days and they both had a shit ton of studying to do between now and then.

Jensen turned his attention back to his notebook.

The second hand of the clock over the refrigerator _tick, tick, ticked_ the time away. And then the feeling was back.

Jensen looked up. Again, Jared was intently scrutinizing the miscellany of papers and note cards in front of him, but Jensen wasn’t falling for it.

“What?” he asked with a raised brow.

Jared’s eyes came up; his pencil was caught between his lips, just hanging there.

“Huh?” he mumbled, finally pulling the No. 2 from his mouth. Jensen watched as Jared’s pink tongue peeked out to wet his lower lip.

“You keep looking at me.” The expression on Jared’s face told Jensen he was all set to deny it, but there was a fraction of guilt in the younger man’s all too expressive eyes. “Jay, I can literally _feel_ your eyes on me. Spill.”

Jared swept his bangs back from his face. His eyes—even from across the table, Jensen could see the flecks of blue and gold throughout the hazel—darted to something over Jensen’s shoulder before they met with Jensen’s again. Something was up.

Jensen felt a tendril of anxiety twist in his stomach.

_Was today the day Jared had finally decided he couldn’t do this, that he couldn’t be okay with having a boyfriend who took off his clothes in front of other people for a living? Had he changed his mind?_

The subject of Jensen’s stripping hadn’t been brought up again since that day in the kitchen when Jared had spilled his heart out onto the floor at Jensen’s feet, had told Jensen he was okay with what he did to earn a paycheck—and Jensen hadn’t pushed things. He had wanted to give Jared some time to think this whole thing out if that’s what he needed; a complicated relationship like this was a lot to ask of a twenty year old. At first glance, it probably seemed pretty cool to have a boyfriend who was a stripper, but it could eat away at a relationship. Just look at how Jensen’s last one had ended… badly.

“Jay?” Jensen asked, bracing himself.

“Do you do lap dances?” Jared’s eyes dropped down to his notes—the most adorable blush was rising up from his neck to his cheeks—before coming back up.

_Oh._

Jensen almost laughed with relief. _That’s_ what was on Jared’s mind? He closed his textbook and took off his glasses.

“Not a lot, but yeah,” Jensen answered honestly. He would never lie to Jared about what his job entailed. “It’s part of the job.”

Jared nodded. “Okay.”

“Does it bother you?” Lap dances were on a whole other level of intimacy than stripping on stage and Jensen could see where Jared could be uncomfortable with that.

Jared was quiet for a few moments. He pressed his teeth into his bottom lip. Finally, he shook his head. “Some people might think I’m crazy, but no; none of it does. You know I trust you.”

Jensen nodded as he let Jared’s words settle in. Jared _hadn’t_ changed his mind. _Thank god._ And yes, he knew Jared trusted him.

“Jared, why haven’t you—?”

“Mentioned it, your job?” Jared finished his question for him. He shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I still feel a little guilty about what I did.” He looked down at the table where he was currently picking at the corner of an index card. “I’m still sorry.”

“I told you before that I forgive you.”

“I know, but it doesn’t change things.”

Jensen sighed. Jared could be so endearingly stubborn at times. An idea occurred to him then. He pushed his study materials aside and stood from his chair; they needed a break from the books—and everything else—anyway. He rounded the table and reached a hand out to Jared.

“Come with me.” He tugged Jared up from his seat and kissed him chastely on the corner of the mouth before turning him and guiding him toward the living room with a hand on his lower back. “You say you trust me, so trust me,” he said as he picked up Jared’s chair and brought it with them.

“Wh—what?” Jared asked, looking over his shoulder at Jensen in question.

“Just play along with me, Jay.”

When they reached the middle of the room, Jensen stopped them. He dropped the chair down so it faced the doorway leading to his bedroom. When Jared turned around, his eyes widened when he realized what was going on. He looked up at Jensen, face cherry red now.

Jensen grinned. “Have a seat, sweetheart. I’ll be right back.”

He waited until Jared dumbly dropped down into the chair, then turned and headed off into his bedroom.

Since they’d been together, Jared and Jensen had been taking things slowly, nothing more than handjobs, some frotting in their underwear, and a few rather awesome blowjobs. Today seemed like a good day to take the next step—he didn’t think Jared would turn him down—and what better way to get there than to give his boyfriend his own little show?

Jensen quickly scanned his CD collection on the shelf, the tip of his index finger skimming over the spines of the jewel cases. He finally selected one and pulled it out, tossing it onto his bureau for the moment. Next, he went to his closet and eyed the rack of work clothes. He moved several hangers aside until he found something that would work: a pair of shiny black, latex boxer shorts that hid practically nothing. He threw them down onto the bed, certain Jared would like those.

He quickly undressed, yanking his t-shirt over his head and shimmied out of his jeans and boxer briefs. He started to toe out of his socks, but decided to keep them on as he eyed the pair of combat boots in the bottom of his closet.

Getting into a pair of latex shorts wasn’t an easy task, but Jensen was an old pro at it after doing it for the last handful of years and it took him less than a minute to squeeze into the clingy material. Before he laced them up, he reached down and gave his cock a few loose strokes to bring it to attention… not that it needed much knowing Jared was sitting in the other room waiting patiently (or impatiently) for him.

Once dressed in the shorts and boots, Jensen took a second to look in the full-length mirror inside his closet door. He wasn’t vain, but he knew he looked good—but something was missing, a couple of somethings.

Jensen took an extra minute or two to line his eyes with dark liner, then he popped the cap open to a bottle of strawberry bubblegum-flavored massage oil (Jared’s pick, not Jensen’s). He slicked his body from ankle to neck and then wiped his hands clean on the towel he’d forgotten to toss in the hamper this morning after his shower. Another quick glance in the mirror told him he was ready. Jared would be lucky not to come in his pants the minute Jensen stepped out of his room.

Before opening the door, Jensen popped the CD into the disk player and pressed play. He turned up the volume and, as soon as the first beats of Lenny Kravitz’s _Fly Away_ started to play, he opened the door.

Jensen saw Jared’s jaw nearly fall to the floor when he wrapped himself around the frame of the door.

 _I wish that I could fly_  
_Into the sky_  
_So very high_  
_Just like a dragonfly_

“J—Jen…” Jared stuttered out causing Jensen to smile as he turned and slowly slid down the wall, left hand trailing along the painted woodwork as his right skittered down his oil-slick chest. His thighs spread as he sank into a low, seductive squat.

 _I'd fly above the trees_  
_Over the seas in all degrees_  
_To anywhere I please_

Jensen pushed back up to standing. His hand continued south along his torso and passed over the waistline of his shorts; he pressed his palm against his hard cock. As he watched Jared, he could see his boyfriend’s eyes following every little movement; he saw the exact moment Jared’s eyes latched onto the bulge in his shorts. Jensen let his eyes fall shut, rested his head back against the wall, and rut up into his hand before dropping it away and turning to stalk across the room toward Jared. _  
_

_Oh I want to get away_  
_I want to fly away_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Oh I want to get away_  
_I want to fly away_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

He circled the chair and Jared, fingers lightly falling to Jared’s shoulder and then running over the nape of his neck. Jensen leaned down and whispered into his ear.

“This is all yours, Jay, anytime you want it. All you ever have to do is ask.”

Jensen could feel Jared shiver under his feather-light touch.

Before Jared could turn to look up at him, respond to Jensen’s statement, Jensen completed his circuit around him. Jensen spun around, bending over at the waist with his legs spread, latex-clad ass pushing back toward Jared, and slowly slid his hands up his inner thighs as he lowered himself over Jared’s lap. Even over the music, Jensen could hear the groan that escaped Jared’s mouth behind him.

Jensen grinned. He wondered how long Jared was going to last before he swept him off his feet and hauled him off to the bedroom… if they even made it that far.

 _Let's go and see the stars_  
_The milky way or even Mars_  
_Where it could just be ours_

 _Let's fade into the sun_  
_Let your spirit fly_  
_Where we are one_  
_Just for a little fun_  
_Oh oh oh yeah_

Jensen stood as the chorus began again and turned back around to face Jared. He reached down and forced Jared’s legs apart at the knee so he could step into the V created by his long limbs. Jensen rolled his body in a sensual wave, splayed fingers slipping down his ribs, over the small of his waist; he sang the words of the song to himself as he let his body become one with the music.

This close, he could see the dark pools of Jared’s eyes drowning out the hazel. Jared had somehow managed to keep some modicum of control so far. His hands were resting on the tops of his thighs; his knuckles were white and the denim was pinched, evidence of how hard he was fighting to restrain himself. Jensen reached down and pried Jared’s fingers away from the material. He brought both of his boyfriend’s hands up and placed them on his hips as he swayed to the rhythm of the music.

“Touch me, Jared.”

Jared blew out a shuddering breath that he’d apparently been holding and Jensen felt Jared’s fingers tighten under his own. They slid over the slick surface of his skin growing more sure with every inch they explored. Jensen held eye contact as he danced and undulated under the press of Jared’s fingers. _  
_

_I want to get away_  
_I want to fly away_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

 _I want to get away_  
_I want to fly away_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

Jensen stepped out from between Jared’s legs. He nudged the other man’s left knee and Jared seemed to get the idea, closing his legs immediately.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Jared’s temple even though it wasn’t nearly hot enough in the apartment. Jensen could see his chest rising and falling faster as he became more aroused and was sure that if he ran his lips over tender flesh of Jared’s neck, he would feel his boyfriend’s pulse pounding fiercely under the heated skin. The thick line of Jared’s erection in his jeans was obvious as well.

Jensen—his own heartbeat roaring in his ears—was starting to wonder if he’d make it through to the end of the song, never mind Jared; this little dance of his was turning out to be more than he’d bargained for. He could practically feel his cock leaking in his shorts.

As he shifted to straddle Jared’s thighs, he didn’t have to move Jared’s hands this time; they automatically came up to rest on Jensen’s chest, thumbs grazing over Jensen’s peaked nipples making Jensen shiver. _Fuck._ He rolled his head back, letting himself enjoy the sensation.

 _I got to get away_  
_Feel I got to get away_  
_Oh oh oh yeah_

 _I want to get away_  
_I want to fly away_  
_Yeah with you yeah yeah_  
_Oh Yeah!_

Jensen came as close as he could to Jared without actually settling into his lap. He held on to Jared’s shoulders as he gyrated over his boyfriend’s lap, feeling the heat trapped between their bodies as he undulated to the song’s beat.

 _I want to get away_  
_I want to fly away_  
_Yeah with you yeah yeah_  
_I got to get away_

Jared leaned forward, then, and licked a wet stripe up Jensen’s sternum. _Oh, shit!_ Jensen lost his rhythm and almost fell back on his ass; his right hand clenched deep into Jared’s shoulder to keep from toppling over.

Jared’s fingers tightened around Jensen’s sides to keep him from falling, their tips teasing the sensitive flesh just under the waistband of his shorts. He looked up at Jensen, a dark and dirty smirk spreading across his wide lips. Apparently, Jared’s libido had overridden his shyness.

The music all but disappeared when Jared suddenly stood, lifting Jensen from the floor, large hands sliding down to cup Jensen’s ass cheeks. Jensen instantly wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist to hold on.

“I’m gonna do dirty things to you, Jen, really dirty things.”

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Jensen groaned out.

“That’s the idea,” Jared growled as he nibbled along Jensen’s jawline. “Something tells me that was your plan all along,” he said with a knowing smirk against Jensen’s skin; his breath was hot and moist against Jensen’s neck, sending a chill down his spine as Jared carried him toward the bedroom.

Jensen yelped (a very manly yelp) when he was tossed down onto the bed. Jared crawled up after him and straddled him, peeling out of his own shirt as he went. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s lips, tongue dipping inside to curl around Jensen’s when it found entrance. Jensen sank back into the mattress and let Jared take control; his hands came up and tangled in Jared’s unruly hair as the kiss deepened and became downright filthy.

When they broke apart, lungs starved for air, Jared gazed down at Jensen, hazel eyes dark and wanting—but something else was there, too.

“I know we’ve only been together for a month,” he said, voice low and husky, “but, god, you’re it for me, Jen. I love you so much, and someday? Someday, I’m gonna marry your gorgeous ass.”

Jensen stilled, eyes locked on Jared’s; Jared couldn’t have looked any more serious if he tried. Jensen swallowed and felt heat prick at the backs of his eyes. Jared wanted to marry him?

It took a few seconds before he could manage to pull himself together… because _Jared wanted to marry him?_ But then he grinned up at the young man he’d come to love so much in just a month’s time. “Just my ass?” Jared had _so_ set himself up for that one.

Jared smiled, dimples etching deeply into his cheeks. He leaned down and nipped at Jensen’s neck, then soothed it with the flat of his tongue. “Nah,” he said as he came up, resting on his left elbow so he could look down at Jensen. “I think I might wanna keep your lips, too.” Jared pecked Jensen on the lips. “And your eyes.” He kissed the tops of each of Jensen’s eyes. “And your nose.” He pressed his lips to the tip of Jensen’s nose. “And—”

Jensen snorted a laugh and playfully batted at Jared’s shoulder. “Okay. Okay. I think I get the picture.” He looked up at Jared, relishing the heavy weight resting on top of his body. “You’re really okay with… everything?”

Jared nuzzled into Jensen’s neck again. He came up and grazed the lobe of his ear with his teeth. “I am, Jen.”

Jensen ran his hands up Jared’s back, fingers tripping up and down over the ridges and dips of shifting muscles. He tilted his head back to give Jared more room to explore as he wrapped a leg around the back of Jared’s thigh, shifting his hips up as he sought out some much needed friction. “Thank you.” His words were lost on a moan as he made contact with Jared’s hard length.

“I think I should be thanking you, because that out there,” Jared gasped against Jensen’s neck when Jensen rubbed up against him, “that… was fuckin’ hot.”

And then Jared dove back in for another kiss.

 _I want to get away_  
_I want to fly away_  
_Yeah with you_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 

_~ The End ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave comments. If you don't feel like leaving a comment and like the story even just a little, hit the Kudos button so I know you were here.
> 
> My email is in my profile if you'd prefer to reach out to me that way.
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I borrowed 'Fly Away' from Lenny Kravitz. I've been wanting to use it for a while now.
> 
> Songwriters: Brown, Vanessa  
> Fly Away lyrics © EMI Music Publishing, BMG RIGHTS MANAGEMENT US, LLC


End file.
